


My First Coven

by DontKillBugs



Series: Weblena Week Prompts! [8]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Older Characters, Weblena Week, Weblena Week 2019, everyone is queer in some fashion or another, fun with magic, it was screamo metal, lena is very gay, lena was in a band, violet is very genderfluid, webby is very ripped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-12 02:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontKillBugs/pseuds/DontKillBugs
Summary: Calling all Seekers of Magic and the Occult:We are seeking any prospective witches, warlocks, or otherwise to join Duckburg's first coven! Only actual seekers need apply. Blood sacrifices are not and will not be a part of this, so don't bother asking. Meetings are 4pm Mondays and Thursdays at 166 Quackenbush Avenue unless stated otherwise. Please contact Lena Vanderquack or V. Sabrewing at either of the numbers listed below for further details.Weblena Week 2019, Day Two: Magic





	My First Coven

**Author's Note:**

> So I legit wasn't planning to write anything else with older!Weblena from my fic yesterday, but here we are!
> 
> Violet Sabrewing is genderfluid because I say so.

_Calling all Seekers of Magic and the Occult:_

_We are seeking any prospective witches, warlocks, or otherwise to join Duckburg's first coven! Only actual seekers need apply. Blood sacrifices are not and will not be a part of this, so don't bother asking. Meetings are 4pm Mondays and Thursdays at 166 Quackenbush Avenue unless stated otherwise. Please contact Lena Vanderquack or V. Sabrewing at either of the numbers listed below for further details._

-.-.-

The living room of 166 Quackenbush Avenue was spacious, with large bay windows to allow plenty of sunlight. The room was eclectically decorated, with furniture and decorations pulled from a dozen thrift shops, yard sales, and trash dumps. Dewey had called it "Trash Witch Chic" once, and the name had stuck.

"51... 52... 53...54..."

Lena glanced up from her reading to admire her wife's rippling back muscles. Webby was in the middle of her daily fitness regimen, and Lena had taken up her usual position on Webby's back as she did one-handed pushups.

The view around Webby's workout tank top was well worth the sweat.

Webby, for her part, adored both the extra challenge to her pushups and the pressure on her back from her favorite person.

With a small _mew_, a black cat hopped onto Webby's back, then onto Lena's shoulder. Lena grinned. "Hey, Atticus."

The front door's lock clicked as V. Sabrewing slid their copy of Webby and Lena's house key into the lock. The Hummingbird was such a regular fixture in the Vanderquack household that they had simply given them a spare key.

Lena flipped a two-fingered wave. "Hey, Vee!"

Their Hummingbird friend raised their wrist, as they always did, to show off today's bracelet. A string of blue beads wound around his wrist, right above Webby's newest friendship bracelet. Lena did a quick mental realignment of pronouns.

Webby quickly glanced over. "60...61-Hey Vincent!-62...63..."

Vincent Sabrewing smiled broadly. "Are you ready for today?"

Lena smiled back sheepishly. "Uh... mostly?"

"67... 68... 69..."

"_Nice."_ All three chorused.

Lena motioned to herself, Webby, and the cat. "Take a pic!"

Vincent pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of the stack of house's inhabitants- Atticus atop Lena atop Webby. Vincent strode over and slid down to sit against the wall. He gazed, wide-eyed, at Webby's muscles. "Lena, not to step on your turf, but _my stars._"

Lena grinned like the Chesire Cat, gently caressing Webby's biceps. "_I know, right?"_ she whispered breathlessly.

Webby flexed her unused hand behind her. Lena reached over and held her wife's hand tight as Webby grinned even wider. "77! 78! 79! And if! You think! This is! Impressive! You should! See Lena! _Do yoga!"_

Lena grinned, stretching one leg out _veeeery _high. "It's like catwalk vogue-ing, but with more spandex."

Vincent was starting to blush very heavily. "Webbigail, I know you two are doing this on purpose."

Lena cackled. Affecting the voice of a Southern Belle: "Why Sweet Sunshine, Miz Vandahquack! Ah do believe we're givin' Mistah Sabrewing the vapors!"

"95! 96! 97! 98! 99! 100!" Webby pushed herself upward with one mighty push, Lena doing a practiced slide off her back into a Draw-Me-Like-Your-French-Girls pose on the floor. "_Olé." _Atticus, who had hopped off Lena's shoulder mid-slide, simply sat and looked elegant.

Webby sauntered towards the kitchen. "I'm gonna get some water. Do you guys want anything?"

"Yeah, can you put the kettle on?"

Webby flashed a thumbs-up as she vanished through the doorway. "On it!"

Lena sighed deeply, a dopey grin sliding across her face. Vincent smiled knowingly. "You two are adorable."

Lena nodded. "I'm so lucky to have her, Vince." She reached over to where she dropped her book, sliding over to her warlock friend. "Here's your manga back."

Vincent picked up the volume (volume 3 of _Helvetica Standard)_, and with a quick practiced hand motion followed by a snap, dismissed it into a small portal. Miles away, the book reappeared neatly on his bookshelf between volumes 2 and 4.

Lena crossed to the wall, where a vast collection of vinyl records sat. "Mind if I put something on?"

"By all means."

Lena picked an album, plucked it neatly from its sleeve, spun it on her fingertip like a basketball, then tossed it in a random direction. The record ricocheted resiliently off the wall, ceiling, bookshelf, and a small model of a yellow submarine before landing on its side on an immaculate victrola and falling neatly onto the center needle. A strangely relaxing fusion of Russian-sounding jazz-rap began to play.

Vincent sat up from his spot on the floor, plucked Atticus from his spot (who responded with a disgruntled _mrew)_, and crossed to the sofa. "So Lena, what's on your mind?"

Lena plopped into a well-worn armchair that possessed an amount of comfort inversely proportional to said wear, no magic needed. "Nothin' much. Just, y'know, excited for today."

Vincent didn't need to say anything. He simply quirked an eyebrow at Lena.

Lena bristled slightly. "What?"

Vincent said nothing.

"I'm serious!"

Vincent also said nothing.

"Stop that!"

Vincent repeated himself.

Lena threw her hands in the air. "Ugh, fine! I'm worried. There, happy?"

Vincent sighed, standing again and crossing to sit on the armchair arm, holding the cat in his arms. "You're going to do fine."

Lena sighed heavily, placing her face in her hands. "I just. I've never had a student before."

"You taught me everything you know."

"Yeah, but you already knew a good bit about magic! If anyone shows up for this thing, they're gonna be fresh! Newbies! What if I screw them up, what if I hurt them, wh-wh-what-"

Vincent let Atticus go and cut Lena off with tight hug from one side. "Hush." He raised his voice, turning his head so he wasn't yelling in Lena's ear. "Webbigail! Your talents are needed!"

Webby reentered immediately, water bottle in hand, a towel slung over her shoulders. Seeing the scene before her, she unquestioningly threw herself around Lena's other side, hugging her tightly. She kissed her wife gently on the side of her head.

Vincent spoke softly. "I know this is a big step. But you're one of the strongest, kindest people I know. You could never hurt me or Webbigail, and you're certainly not going to hurt these students."

"Yeah, _if_ anyone shows up," Lena mumbled.

"Then if they don't, we'll advertise again!" Webby piped in. "I know you guys really want this coven to work, so we'll make it work. Plus you'll have me to bounce any edgelords that come in and want to sacrifice goats or something."

On the back of the chair, Atticus rubbed his head against the back of Lena's with a purr.

Lena chuckled, tearing up slightly. "You guys... I'm tryin' to sulk here..." She wrapped the two most important people in her life into a hug with both arms. "I love you both."

The hug was interrupted by a sudden knock at the door.

The three froze.

Vincent turned his head to look. "Is that-"

Lena sprung from the chair. "I got it!" She ran to the door and flung it open.

On the doorstep, two startled figures stood. Both appeared to be high schoolers.

The smaller of the two, her hand still raised to knock at the door, was a frog. Short and round, with enormous glasses over her eyes. She wore a sweater-vest that reminded Lena of Webby's favorite when she was a kid.

The other, Lena recognized as a grackle. His plumage was a deep blue. His eyes were wide, his shoulders tense. His hands shook at his sides, as if he were about to run at any second. His waistcoat gave the impression of someone who was trying, very hard, to look dapper, with mixed success.

The frog girl was the first to speak. She spoke in a low, slightly nasally rumble. "Uhh... 166 Quackenbush? We're here for the coven?"

Lena straightened. "Uh... yes! Welcome! I'm Lena! My pronouns are she/her!"

The two on the doorstep blinked, before the frog gasped loudly. "Oh wow! I'm Imani! She/her!" She reached behind her, clutching the grackle's hand tightly. "This is my boyfriend Aasif!"

Aasif smiled nervously, raising a hand in a wave. "H-h-he/him."

A button on Aasif's waistcoat pocket caught Lena's eye. Five stripes, blue, pink, and white.

Wordlessly, Lena smiled gently, and tapped on the identical button on her sweater's neckline. Aasif noticed the button, his eyes widening. Some of the tension went out of his shoulders.

Lena motioned into the house. "C'mon in."

The two entered, Imani gently leading Aasif by the hand. As they entered, she spoke up. "We have another friend coming, Jade. _Xe_'s gonna be a little late, so xe said to go ahead and get started." Lena caught the emphasis on the pronoun and took a mental note.

Vincent reached out, shaking Imani's hand. "Vincent Sabrewing. She/Her sometimes, he/him today."

Webby wrapped the two of them in a sweaty hug. "Hi! I'm Webby! She/her!"

As Aasif glanced around the room, his eyes caught a poster on the wall. He froze.

The poster showed a group of four, onstage. Lights flashing, crowd going wild. The caption screamed "_The Nasty Crimeboys, live at the Duckburg Bowl! May 23rd-25th! Tickets available now."_

Front and center was none other than their gracious host, roaring into the mic in her hands.

The sight was familiar. Aasif had seen this exact picture from the audience, two years before.

He whipped his head from the poster to Lena. "Oh. My. Gosh. Are you-"

Lena saw the poster and sighed good-naturedly. "Yeah."

"From-"

"Yeah."

Aasif made a strangled squeal of delight. All of his prior nervousness gone, he went into what Lena called Fan-Meets-Hero Mode. "Oh my gosh! You're Lovely Lena! I didn't know! I'm such a huge fan- I have all your albums!"

Lena grinned. "All two of them?"

Imani rolled her eyes, smiling back. "Aasif and Jade are huge metalheads. Xe's gonna flip when xe gets here."

Webby, who had been cackling for several seconds, straightened up, wiping a tear from her eye. "Well! I'm gonna get outta everyone's hair and go shower off. Happy Coven-ing!" She kissed her wife on the cheek, and with a light hip bump, headed up the stairs to the couple's bedroom. Atticus trailed behind her, tail in the air.

Vincent clapped two hands together. "Can I offer anyone anything? Tea? Coffee?"

Imani raised a hand. "Tea sounds great! Nothing caffeinated, tho, Aasif has too much as it is."

The grackle shrugged. "This is true."

Lena pointed a thumb into the kitchen. "Now, before we get started, I just want everyone to know that if things get too loud or too anything, there's a room on the other end of the kitchen where you can sit and unwind. It's nice and quiet, and it's got big comfy chairs."

Imani blinked. She was clearly touched. "Th... thank you. That's actually really appreciated."

Vincent reentered with a tray, containing the kettle, a stack of mismatched mugs, and an assortment of teas. Grabbing her favorite mug off the tray, Lena plopped herself back into her chair. Motioning for everyone to sit, she smiled. Something bright lit up deep within her.

"So. Let's talk magic."


End file.
